Instinto
by Mariclast
Summary: Ella hacía todo esto apropósito: el atraparlo, dejarlo ir, morderlo suavemente y pronunciarle sonidos incomprensibles, todo era como parte de un juego cuyo disfrute verdadero solo recaía en ella; no, más bien, este era producto del mismo instinto que la poseía, pues en su forma original ella nunca encontraría dicho placer en la caza, ¿cierto? Shampoo x Mousse. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_Parte 1: Ahora._

Los ojos de Shampoo resplandecieron con un brillo astuto, clavados fuertemente sobre los de Mousse, causando en este una ligera inquietud por la dureza que mostraban. Era como si pudiera o más bien pretendiera mirarle a través de sus gruesos espejuelos, cosa que extrañaba mucho a este, sobre todo en aquel su mirada fija y directa sobre él, Shampoo dio un par de pasos para acercársele más, hecho que hiso retroceder ligeramente al otro casi por inercia, y al final de sus pasos, se relamió. Este hecho causó en Mousse un sentir extraño, casi como si fuera un shock eléctrico, el cual lo espantaba más de lo que lo fascinaba. Repentinamente, Shampoo se lanzó sobre él sin levantar el más mínimo sonido, causando al otro un gran susto, tanto que pensó que le daría un infarto de lo rápido que le latía el corazón en aquel mínimo segundo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Shampoo se encontraba sobre él, aprisionándolo con fuerza contra el suelo del café a pesar de la aparente diferencia de tamaño y fuerza entre los algunas veces se había imaginado en sus fantasías situaciones parecidas, pero nunca se imaginó vivir en la realidad una como esta, pues las circunstancias eran demasiado raras de pensar. Tendida sobre él, Shampoo miró a su presa expectante,pícara incluso, pero ese mirar provocó en Mousse solo un sentimiento: miedo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero ese miedo creciente dentro de sí que sentía no podía explicarlo y mucho menos entenderlo, aunque en su mente tranquila encontraría la respuesta muy fácilmente. Puede que fuera por un simple instinto, pero ese miedo que le inundaba todo su cuerpo le ordenaba una sola acción: huye de allí ahora mismo, ¡rápido! Al sentir el ligero mordisco por parte de Shampoo sobre su delgado cuello, ese miedo le consumió más la mente y el cuerpo, obligándolo a tomar la huida inmediatamente. Su instinto le decía que debía de escapar rápidamente de las garras de su captora si no quería encontrarse de lleno en frente del miedo que por el momento solo experimentaba ligeramente, ese era el miedo a ser comido. Forcejeo entre los siguientes mordisquitos que Shampoo le proporcionaba, no solo en el cuello, sino también en el pecho descubierto, cosa que en vez de provocarle ¨placer¨ le llenaba del sentir de más miedo y un ligero dolor en su cuerpo cada vez que sentía los colmillos de Shampoo clavarse no tan profundamente en él. A base de un poco de más fuerza en sus forcejeos, Mousse logró ¨escaparse¨ de Shampoo solo para volver a ser atrapado al cabo de alejársele una mínima distancia que no llegaba a la medida de un par de metros. En su fallido intento de huida, le había dado la espalda, por lo que ahora ella lo aprisionaba presionando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la misma. Sintiéndose dominante sobre su presa y con todavía más ansias de persecución, Shampoo acercó su cabeza a la contraria y lanzó un tenue sonido directo al oído de Mousse, un sonido irreconocible por este, pero el cual aun así lo llevó a sentirse como un prisionero temeroso al ser avisado de su propia sentencia de muerte. Volvió a forcejear más fuerte, haciendo grandes ruidos de ayuda y protesta, ¨logrando¨ otra vez escaparse de ella para empezar a correr en dirección al camino contrario por el que pensaba huir inicialmente. Había tratado de salir por la puerta a la calle, pero ahora intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a las escaleras para pedirle ayuda a Cologne, quien de seguro sabría perfectamente cómo calmar los ¨instintos¨ de Shampoo que en ese preciso momento la dominaban. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo terminó en nulo una vez más cuando la astuta cazadora volvió a apresarle sin ningún problema gracias a sus grandes dotes de nacimiento en conjunto a su forma. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo, cuán inútil eran todas sus acciones. Ella hacía todo esto apropósito: el atraparlo, dejarlo ir, morderlo suavemente y pronunciarle sonidos incomprensibles, todo era como parte de un juego cuyo disfrute verdadero solo recaía en ella; no, más bien, este era producto del mismo instinto que la poseía, pues en su forma original ella nunca encontraría dicho placer en la caza, ¿cierto? Al menos, eso era lo que él quería creer. Al volver a sentir sobre sí el filo de sus colmillos rondando peligrosamente alrededor de su cuello como si fueran a proporcionar el corte de una última mordida antes de matar, Mousse entró en un verdadero pánico; sabía que si dejaba a Shampoo seguir su avance con este ¨juego¨ suyo, acabaría por dar su último aliento en este mundo, así, de esa forma tan patética y extraña, dando lugar a una escena incluso cómica o simple a los ojos de cualquier visitante común. Por eso, hiso resonar su ¨voz¨ con más fuerza, pidiendo desesperadamente la inmediata ayuda de la vieja Cologne a la cual tanto necesitaba ahora, esperando y rezando desde el fondo de su profundo y aún latente corazón, que dicha plegaria por favor fuera escuchada. Un chillido algo ahogado fue el último sonido que este dio después de que los colmillos de Shampoo se clavaran sin el más mínimo dudar nueva y más fuertemente sobre él, el local quedó en ese instante en un pulcro silencio casi sepulcral.

-Pero bueno, ¿¡se puede saber a qué viene todo este escándalo justo cuando estaba durmiendo!? -se quejó Cologne al bajar por fin al local.

Sus ojos inicialmente impasibles buscaron con tranquilidad las figuras de su bisnieta y el chico pato, pero al no encontrarlos a simple vista, dirigió su mirada hacia un nuevo campo de visión. Al mirar el piso, sus ojos antes tan tranquilos miraron con sorpresa y algo de susto la escena que se le presentaba enfrente: su bisnieta Shampoo transformada en gato, había causado un desmayo al chico pato (que también estaba transformado) al darle un fuerte mordisco en el cuello, como si esta fuera un gato salvaje que acababa de conseguir su cena luego de haberse divertido plenamente al ¨jugar¨ torturándola. Lo que llamó la atención de la anciana, no fue precisamente la situación misma, sino el detonante de ella al cual pudo identificar segundos después de verlos. Sobre el cuello de Shampoo transformada colgaba la joya del instinto, otra joya maldita guardada entre su amplia colección. La anciana se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró muy pesadamente antes de pronunciar: _¨Ay, Shampoo…¨_.

N.A: No sé si este bien decirlo después de que fui yo quien lo escribió, pero…esta ¨idea¨ a la que di rienda suelta en este fanfic es rara. Surgió así, de repente en mi cabeza justo cuando me bañaba y…me ¨mandó¨ a poner manos a la obra nada más salir de allí.Todo surgió del siguiente planteamiento: Shampoo es un gato, o sea un felino, y Mousse un pato, o sea un ave. Por orden del instinto natural, Shampoo transformada ¨debe¨ ver a Mousse transformado como una presa debido a sus instintos cazadores, pero debido a que mantiene su mente humana esto no sucede, así que decidí crear una historia donde ella diera libertad a dicho ¨instinto¨ y que Mousse sufriera por ello (no me malinterpreten, me cae muy bien el personaje, pero aquí era necesario que sufriera XD). Solo espero que por muy rara que haya sido esta historia, les entretuviera. Al leer este primer one-shot, seguro tendrán sus dudas de cómo llegamos a esta situación, pero ello lo pueden saber en la siguiente parte, la cual narra los hechos que se dan justo antes de este momento. Y también podrán saber qué ocurre después de esta locura en la tercera nada más que decir, ¡espero que nos leamos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_Parte 2: Antes._

Cologne dio un último lustre a la joya entre sus manos, la levantó un poco hasta llevarla cerca del nivel de su campo de visión natural, la movió un poco para comprobar su brillo a la contraluz que recibía y tras asentir satisfecha de ello la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa del local. Bajó de la mesa apoyándose sobre su bastón y siguió el camino de escaleras hacia el segundo piso del local dando grandes zancadas sobre este, debía recoger también un par de cosas más antes de salir a venderla. Aquella joya que había sostenido era una de las muchas que ella había conseguido y usado para su beneficio en sus tiempos mozos, una joya de gran belleza y poder, llamada la joya del instinto. Según contaban las historias, esta joya era utilizada por los antiguos nobles cobardes para que en situaciones de extremo peligro pudieran desatar su instinto de supervivencia natural animal, aunque también este poder para ¨despertar¨ el instinto había sido utilizado a lo largo de toda su historia para otro fin completamente diferente. En el pasado, mujeres casadas y amantes quienes habían tenido en sus manos la joya, habían utilizado su poder para despertar el instinto reproductivo de sus maridos o intereses amorosos quienes les eran infieles o no les prestaban atención. Nunca olvidaría aquel día en su juventud cuando por sorpresa se encontró a un vendedor ambulante vendiendo dicha joya. Los demás transeúntes no demostraban mucho interés en el objeto, ya que probablemente no lo reconocían, pero eso fue mejor para ella, pues así pudo poner sus manos en ella sin ningún problema. Recordó la expresión de sincera felicidad y alivio con la que el vendedor le había entregado la joya a un precio realmente más barato de lo que en realidad esta debía costar; era como si este estuviera desesperado por deshacerse de la joya y obtener el mínimo dinero en su venta, pero eso a ella no le importó. La anciana sintió una ligera brisa levantarle sus cabellos cuando el recuerdo del motivo de la compra de dicha joya llegó a su mente. Miró tranquila hacia la ventana abierta, se bajó de su bastón para caer sobre la cama y acercarse a la ventana con el interés de cerrarla, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. El reconfortante sentir del viento entre su piel y canas la hipnotizó para quedarse un poco más de tiempo así, ahí, disfrutando de la brisa y dejándose llevar por su tranquilidad. Cologne se recostó ligeramente sobre la base de la ventana buscando la comodidad, sus ojos se sintieron pesados y a pesar de que su mente le decía que tenía que volver cuanto antes abajo e irse por fin a vender la problemática joya, quedó rendida ante el deseo de una siesta. Su mente empezó a tejer un sueño, el cual era más bien un simple recuerdo de aquella época joven en la que había conseguido la joya con un solo objetivo: conquistar el corazón de aquel hombre que la hacía suspirar. A pesar de que su consciencia despierta pudiera recordar con casi completa perfección la figura de aquel muchacho, su mente dormida no prestaba tanta atención a los detalles y lo representaba distinto a como probablemente Cologne lo recordaba. El rostro de aquel joven en sus sueños estaba cubierto por una capa oscura que le impedían a Cologne distinguir sus rasgos faciales, pero, aun así, su yo en el sueño se veía completamente atraída a él. Él era un hombre fuerte, lo sabía, pues ya lo había visto pelear, y aunque en cuestiones de poder combativo ella se sabía más fuerte, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos por él se apoderaran de todo su ser. Lo tenía bien claro: si luchaban, ella ganaría, por lo que por las leyes amazonas no lo aceptarían como su pretendiente, y aunque ella se fingiera derrotada, él no aceptaría casarse, pues su corazón ya estaba prendado de alguien más. Desesperada y loca por una pasión creída un puro amor, no dudó en usar la joya y conseguir lo que tanto había querido, pero, aun así, no logró volverle suyo. El bebé que quedó en su vientre, fue el último recuerdo real que le quedó de él, al enterarse poco tiempo después de los hechos que este había sido asesinado por una famosa panda de bandidos que azotaban los caminos de viaje. No podía revelarle a nadie quién era el padre, así que decidió llevarse dicho secreto a la tumba y aguantarse la vergüenza y malas miradas que a partir de ahora recibiría por su condición. Lo único que podría aliviar dicha humillación sería el dar a luz a una fuerte y vigorosa guerrera amazona, pero el destino no lo quiso así, pues para su mala suerte dio a luz a un varón. Un chico al cual a pesar de que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a entrenarle y volverle el hombre más fuerte de la tribu, nunca llegó a ser verdaderamente necesitado a los ojos de las viejas ancianas del consejo. Y para empeorarlo todo, este no era ni el recuerdo físico de su antiguo amor, más bien, era una mezcla extraña masculina de algunas antecesoras de su familia (incluyéndola a ella). Más tarde, para el reconforte de su alma, su hijo pudo derrotar y casarse con una de las más fuertes guerreras de la aldea, descendiente de una de las mismas ancianas del consejo y cuya familia regía a la tribu. Ambos tuvieron una hija, una querida nieta a la cual adoró y trató de guiar para que no cometiera sus mismos errores, sin embargo, esta se vio consumida en un amor similar y diferente al suyo. Su nieta era una hábil guerrera a la cual todos los pocos hombres jóvenes de la tribu pretendían, pero ella solo tenía ojos para un muchacho artista de circo al cual había conocido en la feria en un pueblo cercano, el cual al parecer le correspondía, pero Cologne sabía perfectamente que no sería aceptado por el consejo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacerla recapacitar y buscar a un hombre mejor, pero al igual que ella en su tiempo, la pasión convertida en un ciego amor la quemaba por dentro. No pudo más que aceptarlo, pues su único deseo era ver feliz a su nieta. La ayudó en todo lo que pudo, hasta que al final, tras superar una innumerable serie de dificultades y problemas con la tribu, logró que su nieta y el muchacho que ella tanto amaba pudieran casarse y estar juntos. Pero aquel compromiso llevaba una gran condición: la hija de la pareja sería entrenada para ser la mejor amazona que la historia de la tribu conociera y esta tendría estrictamente prohibido contraer nupcias con un hombre débil, sobre todo si este formaba parte de la tribu. Si la pareja tenía descendencia masculina, justo como a ella la había pasado, toda la familia sería desterrada de la aldea para no seguir deshonrando su honor con más sangre débil. El corazón angustiado de Cologne sintió varias veces que se desvanecía en aquellos largos nueve meses de embarazo que sufrió su nieta, pero la paz por fin llegó a ella al nacer su bisnieta, Shampoo. Cumpliendo con su promesa, tomó a Shampoo desde una edad exageradamente joven bajo su tutela y la educó en la lucha de las amazonas con un estricto carácter, sin poder demostrarle mucho el amor y la amabilidad que su espíritu de bisabuela pedía. Gracias a eso, vio de cerca el crecer de la fuerza y las habilidades de su bisnieta, enorgulleciéndose profundamente de ella, y aunque para el consejo Shampoo todavía no demostraba realmente su valía, Cologne no podía sentirme más orgullosa. Quería protegerla más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, quería que amara y fuera feliz, pero por, sobre todo, quería que esta viviera, pues el destino que su tribu había colgado sobre sus hombros, la llevaba a balancearse sobre una fina cuerda que al mínimo desequilibrio la llevaría a su muerte. Recordaba el alivio que sintió cuando Ranma Saotome, el fuerte, pero algo ingenuo y testarudo muchacho artista marcial derrotó a su bisnieta, proclamándolo como su prometido por la ley amazona. Ahora ella podía estar en paz, ya que solo debía asegurarse de que Shampoo se casara con Ranma para salvarla de su destino, independientemente de los obstáculos que se encontrara en el camino a dicho objetivo. En una de sus oportunidades pasadas, estuvo a punto de logarlo, gracias al poder de la joya invertida que su bisnieta había liberado inocente de su caja guardada entre sus otras joyas. Pero esta joya no, la joya del instinto podía llegar a ser demasiado peligrosa para cumplir su meta, así que decidió venderla antes de que su bisnieta siquiera se enterara de su existencia y efecto. No podía arriesgar a Shampoo a sufrir el poder de esta o que los usara en Ranma, pues ella misma intuía un resultado no deseado al hacerlo, un resultado que esperaba poder evitar a tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora, presa de su sueño, se iba olvidando lentamente que había dejado dicha joya al simple alcance de su bisnieta, quien pronto regresaría de la entrega de pedidos a domicilio a la que había salido.

Mientras la vieja Cologne disfrutaba de su tranquilo sueño, Mousse en esos momentos se encontraba trapeando el piso del local, cosa la cual la cara de momia le había mandado a hacer unos minutos antes de ponerse a lustrar la joya que había dejado olvidada sobre la mesa, a plena vista del chico pato. Mousse ejecutaba su trabajo dedicado, pero gruñía entre dientes por la forma mandona que la anciana le hacía trabajar, guardándose muchas malas palabras de su mente a mitad de su garganta. Tras dar unos cuantos movimientos del trapeador sobre el suelo, la atención de Mousse se vio captada por un ligero brillo. Curioso, dejó momentáneamente su tarea y se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el brillo. Al estar a la mínima distancia de cinco centímetros entre él y el objeto, lo tomó en manos y lo alzó hasta acercarlo a su vista. Su mirada fija en la redonda joya en forma de collar que colgaba frente a sí, no podía distinguirla muy bien y solo veía una serie de colores y formas abstractas sin sentido. Al bajarse por voluntad propia sus gruesos espejuelos, fue que por fin pudo verlo todo con claridad. La joya era de un color rojizo intenso, sobre ella estaban marcadas unas líneas blancas que simulaban los ojos de un animal, más específicamente, parecían los ojos de un felino.

(¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Y por qué me parece tan familiar?)-se preguntó Mousse a sí mismo.

Trató de fijarse más en los detalles de la joya, buscando fervientemente una información específica en su memoria, pero el proceso nunca fue terminado, pues el oír de la voz de su amada Shampoo al entrar de regreso al café le robó todo el pensamiento.

\- ¡SHAMPOO! -exclamó feliz el chico pato lanzándose a sus brazos, sin embargo, la amazona lo paró de su golpe, manteniéndose en su lugar.

Al momento de lanzarse, Mousse había provocado el desequilibrio del cubo de agua con el que limpiaba, causando así el hecho de que ambos se mojaran y obviamente, se transformaran a sus formas malditas. Molesta por esto, Shampoo transformada gruñó a Mousse transformado, acusándolo de ser el único culpable de la situación. Mousse se sentía apenado, pero no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo así, pues se dio cuenta de que la joya que sostenía en manos antes, todavía permanecía cayendo en el aire, con peligro de romperse al estrecharse contra el suelo. Shampoo también se percató de ello, así que hiso uso de su agilidad de gato para moverse y así atrapar la joya antes de que cayera por completo, quedando esta perfectamente colgada sobre su cuello como si al momento de sentirse sobre ella se hubiera encogido en acorde a su tamaño. Mousse felicitó a Shampoo por su rápida acción, pero no recibió respuesta; en ese instante, lo único que reinaba era un pulcro silencio. Extrañado por la tranquilidad de Shampoo, Mousse giró su cabeza hacia un lado, volviéndola a poner en su lugar al ver que ella se acercaba a pasos pausados…Fue en ese momento que sintió cómo ella lo miraba…


	3. Chapter 3

_Parte 3: Después._

Mousse fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos extremadamente pesados, mucho más de lo normal. A medida que lo hacía, su visión borrosa se iba aclarando, sin embargo, aún con los ojos completamente abiertos, no distinguía mucho a su alrededor. Solo una serie de incomprensibles figuras y colores algo oscuros eran lo único que ¨veía¨. Definitivamente necesitaba sus anteojos, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Al ya no concentrarse en diferenciar las figuras del aire, Mousse se percató de que estaba reposando en una cama, cuya inusual suavidad le recordaba un poco a la que tenía en su antiguo hogar. Trató de levantarse, dejando a un lado la colcha que lo arropaba, aunque en el proceso sintió un dolor algo punzante provenir de su cuello. Incrédulo, dirigió su mano sin pensar a la cercanía del mismo. Estaba vendado, aparentemente recuperándose de una herida, pero… ¿cómo se la había hecho? ...

Fue en ese instante que los recuerdos le llegaron como un rayo: el juego, la tortura y la mordida de la forma felina de Shampoo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al preguntarse si podría haber muerto así, en su forma de pato, por una mordida de gato, y encima, una de Shampoo. Después de todo, aún transformado, ese cuerpo era su propio cuerpo, así que el dolor y demás sentimientos que su mente sufría en él, aún residían dentro de él al volver a ser humano. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que: la herida todavía le ardía un poco e incluso sin cerrar los ojos, podía recordar el sentir de los colmillos de Shampoo sobre él, haciéndolo temblar al hacerlo.

-Oh Mousse, ya por fin te despertaste-dijo Cologne al entrar a la habitación, como siempre, sobre su bastón-Mira que dar tanto escándalo por una simple mordida de gato y encima desmayarte por un día entero, ¿¡tienes idea de cuánta molestia has causado, cegatón!? -exclamó al bajarse de su bastón estando ya cerca de la cama, proporcionándole a Mousse un golpe con el mismo.

-Auch-expresó el chico tratando de apaciguar el dolor del reciente golpe- ¿¡Esa es forma de tratar a un herido, maldita vieja-!?

Cologne le dio otro golpe aún más fuerte, con una expresión enojada, pero se relajó antes de proseguir diciendo seriamente:

-Bueno, no puedo negar que la culpa ha sido en parte mía por haber dejado esa joya sobre la mesa, sin embargo, ¡han sido tu torpeza e ignorancia las verdaderas culpables de lo que te ha sucedido! Si no quieres volver a pasar por algo similar, te recomiendo que te informes un poco más sobre joyas o artefactos malditos antiguos, y también, deberías aprender a controlar esos impulsos ¨amorosos¨ hacia mi bisnieta.

Mousse no pudo más que gruñir suavemente y tratar de no mostrar mucho su mirada aparentemente molesta al oír esto. Él ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo repitiera, y menos de ese modo. Cologne hiso caso omiso de la expresión del morocho y suspiró cansada. Retomando la posición sobre su bastón, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de pasarla, se volvió hacia el chico pato y dijo:

-Ya que estás despierto vete a cambiar y baja cuanto antes al café, tendrás que trabajar arduamente por el tiempo libre que has tenido. Y esa herida no es lo suficientemente grave como para permitirte descansar más, ¡así que apresúrate!

Y así se fue, tras dar un fuerte portazo. Al parecer la vieja cara de momia estaba hoy especialmente con un humor de perros. Jah, no es que fuera tan diferente que de costumbre. Dejando de lado la irritación que sentía Mousse por el trato de Cologne (a pesar de estar ya completamente habituado a ello), el chico pato se esforzó para encontrar mediante el sentido del tacto a sus tan necesitados anteojos, los cuales estaban colocados sobre la mesita de noche de al lado de su cama. Normalmente le disgustaba usarlos y no acostumbraba a ponérselos a pesar de llevarlos siempre consigo y necesitarlos, pero hoy era uno de esos casos especiales en donde se sentía obligado a hacerlo. Cuando el mundo por fin fue mundo ante sus ojos, Mousse procedió a vestirse con sus habituales ropajes. Al momento de ponerse su túnica, no pudo evitar acercar nuevamente su mano hacia el cuello, todavía incrédulo de lo que había pasado. Tras un mínimo espacio de inactividad de alrededor de medio minuto, este prosiguió a terminar su acción.

Salió silentemente de la habitación, ya vestido con su usual atuendo y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, lugar del café. Había una considerable cantidad de clientes, pero no tantos como los habría en un día de verdadera temporada alta. Desde su puesto pudo sentir la fuerza de la mirada de la vieja jefa, así que se apresuró a tomar su delantal y libreta para ir a atender a los clientes y tomarles sus pedidos. Ciertamente, a pesar del dolor ocasional que sentía emanar de su herida, él estaba perfectamente capacitado para realizar sus labores como camarero.

A los pocos minutos de empezar el servicio, Mousse se reencontró con Shampoo, quien también estaba sirviendo mesas. De estar tan concentrado en su trabajo, él apenas la había notado, pero ahora que por un simple instante se veían frente a frente…él…solo podía visualizar a la terrorífica forma felina de ojos brillantes que lo había atacado. Agitó su cabeza queriendo sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza y rodeó a Shampoo para seguir su camino de servicio, cosa que la extrañó un poco, pero fue por una milésima de segundo. Por suerte, con su acción, Mousse había evitado el temblar.

El tiempo siguió corriendo hasta dar lugar a la hora de cierre. Cuando ya todos los clientes se fueron, el chico pato se dispuso a limpiar el local. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, demasiado en comparación con los hechos pasados, los cuales no paraban de repetirse en su mente, llegando incluso a agregar los sonidos. Volvió a agitarse, queriendo olvidar, pero esta vez, al no sentirse observado por nadie, no evitó el temblar. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué temblaba? Acaso él…¿sentía miedo? Él había enfrentado situaciones más tenebrosas en varias ocasiones pasadas, sin verse preso siquiera de un pavor como el que al parecer ahora experimentaba. Él era un guerrero, uno de los pocos hombres de su tribu, entonces… ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan cobarde de solo imaginar la figura felina de su amada?... Esto lo hacía sentirse…demasiado patético…

-Ey Mousse, ¿por qué tardar tanto? -reconoció este el forzado japonés de Shampoo a sus espaldas, e irremediablemente un escalofrió subió por su espalda.

-L-Lo siento, y-ya estoy terminando-respondió este, pero su voz fue tan sutil y entrecortada que casi no se pudo oír.

Mousse retomó su actividad con una velocidad tan apresurada por los nervios que nuevamente dejó caer el cubo de agua con la que limpiaba. Rápidamente se volteó, esperando por favor que el contenido no hubiera mojado a Shampoo. Al comprobar que por suerte no fue así, el chico pato dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y alivio.

-L-Lo siento, f-fue mi culpa…-dijo no más al disponerse a limpiar el agua derramada con sumo cuidado.

Por un momento, Shampoo le iba a gritar, enojada por la posibilidad de que el otro la mojara, pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo pálido que este se veía.

-Mousse, ¿estás enfermo? -preguntó la chica intrigada, acercándose un poco a su amigo, con una mano extendida hacia él como queriendo comprobar su temperatura. Después de todo, no era bueno para el negocio que los trabajadores dieran el servicio estando enfermos.

Al ver la cercanía de Shampoo y su mano hacia él, la mente de Mousse nuevamente visualizó a un felino (de gran tamaño) cuya zarpa se le acercaba. Esto provocó que el muchacho diera una serie de apresurados y temerosos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose lo más que pudo de ella hasta quedar contra la pared del local. Desde su posición, Mousse miraba a Shampoo con verdadero terror, intercambiándose constantemente frente a sus ojos la imagen de ella y su forma maldita. Su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía rápidamente, sudaba frío y temblada. Sin duda, estaba muerto de miedo.

\- ¿…M-Mousse…? -pronunció Shampoo en un murmuro, sintiéndose muy sorprendida del repentino arrebato de actitud miedosa en él.

Él tenía tanto miedo de… ¿ella? Jah, eso era algo obvio al juzgar por su reacción. Durante muchos años ella lo había maltratado y también le había visto enfrentar situaciones tenebrosas, sin embargo, él nunca le había mostrado una expresión tan débil y asustada, bajo ninguna circunstancia. El verlo así, ahora, siendo ella la ¨aparente¨ causa de su terror, la hacía sentirse inevitablemente sorprendida…pero a la vez…muy molesta…El miedo era una de las formas de dominación y de ganar respeto más básicas a ser usadas por los líderes de algunas tribus (sobre todo las más antiguas), siendo la tribu amazona no toda una excepción en esto, pero…ese miedo que él le mostraba…no la hacía sentirse superior y fuerte…No…Esos ojos tan intranquilos que la miraban como si vieran en ella la encarnación de la misma muerte…solo la hacían sentirse un monstruo…Una sensación demasiado vieja, la cual prefería nunca volver a recordar…

-…Te doy miedo…¿verdad?...-expresó ella en un tono vacío antes de sonreír amargamente-…Pues esto es perfecto.

Y sin decir media palabra más, se volvió de espaldas a él y se alejó, tomando el camino hacia su cuarto. Al ver dejar a Shampoo la habitación, Mousse se fue ¨recuperando¨ de su estado poco a poco. Ya estando completamente ¨bien¨, permaneció unos cinco minutos más así, quieto contra la pared, y después de eso, terminó silentemente la tarea que le quedaba. Fue directamente de vuelta a su cuarto, en un sigilo extremo, y al no más entrar, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, no tenía ganas de vocalizar sonidos, tampoco quería ver entre la oscuridad de su alcoba y mucho menos se sentía en condiciones de comer, por lo que se saltó la cena. Dejó sus lentes a un lado de su cama, sobre la misma mesita de noche de donde los había tomado antes y cambió su posición en sobre la cama. Llevó sin pensarlo una mano hacia su cuello nuevamente…el dolor ya no punzaba…ya no ardía la herida…entonces…¿por qué?...¿Por qué el miedo todavía lo torturaba?...

Pasaron los días hasta convertirse en una completa semana, y ese miedo aún no desaparecía. Cada vez que se reencontraba él no podía evitar marcar una distancia. Ya no se le acercaba, ya no la miraba de reojo al trabajar, ya no se dejaba llevar por esas inevitables ganas de abrazarla, ya él no la molestaba, él ya no hacía nada. A Mousse esto le dolía, pero no había podido luchar contra ello; su miedo siempre le ganaba. Cologne no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin embargo, no hiso nada por ¨intervenir¨ en el asunto. Shampoo ¨aprovechaba¨ la distancia de Mousse para conquistar a Ranma, dando así más sentido al hecho de que Cologne no hiciera nada. La situación le convenía y eso no lo podía negar. Por su parte, Shampoo, a pesar de tener menos molestias en sus planes de conquista de la semana debido a la ausencia del chico pato, como siempre, seguía siendo rechazada, cosa que la irritaba.

A la mínima presencia de ella, Mousse reaccionaba parecido a aquella primera vez. La única diferencia visible en cada nueva ocasión, era el hecho de que su expresión era cada vez más amargada y dolida. Pero él nunca se daba cuenta de ello, pues rápidamente apartaba su mirada, avergonzado de sus propias acciones reflejo. Si las cosas continuaran así…podría su amor por ella…¿desaparecer? ¿O…transformarse en algo más…?

Esa era la última noche de la semana que aún no pasaba. Era un día libre del restaurante, así que Shampoo había salido desde temprano a la ejecución de un nuevo plan. Mousse por el contrario tuvo que estar todo el día en el local, cumpliendo con sus deberes a pesar de no ser un día laboral. Al oír el fuerte sonido de la puerta del local al abrirse, su mente volvió a tierra de su concentración en su tarea. Creyendo que fuera un cliente, le iba a decir que estaban cerrados, pero sus palabras se cortaron en su garganta: en el umbral de la puerta no se encontraba nadie más que Shampoo, llorando. Antes de poder siquiera pronunciar su nombre o preguntarle preocupado, Shampoo logró correr rápidamente por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Quiso detenerla en su camino, pero su mano se quedó en el aire, dudosa de si debía hacerlo, considerando el estado de ambos. Sin embargo, la preocupación que le inundaba, esta vez fue más fuerte que nada. Se detuvo frente a su puerta, por la cual, aun estando cerrada, él podía sentir sus sollozos. Tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó medio minuto, al no recibir respuesta, se tomó el ligero descaro de entrar, sintiéndose más aún dolido al poder verla de frente y escucharla con claridad.

Él no había dicho nada, tampoco había hecho nada, sin embargo, su presencia en su habitación no podía ser ignorada. Shampoo giró su mirada hacia él. Su expresión triste que a la vez forzaba seriedad le dio a Mousse cierta nostalgia. Al segundo después, vio como ella le lanzaba el objeto más cercano (su almohada) gritándole que se fuera, pero él atrapó el objeto antes de le diera.

\- ¿¡ACASO NO ME ENTIENDES!? ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! -la oyó gritar nuevamente, esta vez en chino, su verdadero idioma.

Mousse no se movió, permaneció en su lugar viéndola llorar. La expresión de Shampoo era la viva imagen de un alma débil, desesperada y destrozada, y eso, también a él lo lastimaba.

\- ¿…Por qué no te vas…? -pronunció Shampoo suavemente antes de volver a hablar furiosa- ¡YA DEJA DE MIRARME! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES IGUAL, NI SIQUIERA PUEDES YA ACERCARTEME Y NO TEMBLAR! ¿¡ME TIENES MIEDO VERDAD!?

Recordó por un momento aquellos tiempos de su infancia, allá en China. Él sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse así, repudiado por los demás como una escoria, un demonio en piel humana, justo como ella se volvía a sentir ahora después de tanto tiempo. Él debía saberlo mejor que nadie…y sin embargo…¿cuándo fue que lo olvidó?...¿Cuándo fue que se olvidó de un sentimiento que lo había seguido toda la mitad de una vida?...Un sentimiento tan doloroso y cruel…pero gracias al cual…pudo entenderla y encontrarla por primera vez…

Ignorando el ruido de sus gritos, le extendió una mano hasta acercársele lo suficiente y darle un repentino abrazo. Al segundo después del momentáneo silencio provocado por su acción, Shampoo volvió a protestar a gritos, forcejeando para que la soltara, pero él no cedió. Lentamente, ella dejó de oponérsele. Él ya no temblaba, ya no la veía más que como ella era: una humana, y más que eso, su amada. Ya por fin, el miedo lo había dejado. Ese dolor que los había tocado logró fortalecer una vez más la decisión que él hace tanto tiempo había tomado.

-Está bien Shampoo…-dijo Mousse pausadamente en un murmuro-…No te temo ni te odio, porque…los dos somos iguales, ¿verdad?...

Solo más sollozos fueron su respuesta, aunque esta vez era mucho más tranquilos. Siguió abrazándola y ella llorando sin más, como hace tiempo no se permitía. Cuando hubo un pequeño silencio en su llanto, la oyó susurrar:

-…Perdóname…nunca quise morderte…

-No importa, Shampoo-respondió inmediatamente.

Shampoo escondió su rostro entre el área del cuello de Mousse, tratando de ocultar las nuevas lágrimas que pretendían salir de sus ojos y calmar un nuevo llanto. Él solo permaneció como antes, fundido en el abrazo. Ambos no se habían percatado de que sobre ellos recaía la mirada de la última habitante del local, quien al verles así se alejó discretamente del lugar, procurando no levantar sonido alguno. Al sentirse ya a una distancia aceptable, Cologne dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro de cansancio. Sabiéndose sola y sin oídos indiscretos, murmuró entre el silencio:

-Maldita joya del instinto, ¿ha sido esto obra de tu poder? O es que acaso…es el destino de toda mujer de mi linaje el caer enamorada de un hombre indigno para nuestra tribu…


End file.
